Dark Angels
by 22.Dakuenjeru.54
Summary: A story about the everyday life of two girls, and how it drastically changes when they discover they have magical powers. Rated for language. Not really mythology, but it didn't fit in any other misc. themes...
1. Authorette's Note

**A/N:**

**Hello, there. CX**

**Before we get into the story, I thought I would type up a basic summary for it and introduce you to the characters involved.**

**This story is about two girls, best friends, who discover they have supernatural powers.**

**They lead average high school lives, besides their strange powers, and have to deal with the everyday issues of being a teenager.**

**This story covers many issues that teens can encounter, and will hopefully serve as some sort of solution for them.**

**Although, we don't recommend using violence or the practice of Wicca as solutions…**

**The main characters are Kisan Hikashi, a teen with short black hair and bright blue eyes. Her first discovered power was the ability to see small glimpses of the future. She's a funny girl who likes to read, write, and draw. Her anger sometimes gets the best of her.**

**Amy Lavindar, a teen with light brown hair and blue eyes. Her first discovered power was the ability to make things explode. She's a smart, spunky, girl, who loves all supernatural things, and often finds herself in the principal's office for starting or finishing fights.**

**Andrew Parker, a teen with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He has a charming attitude towards Amy, and is often in the principal's office just because Amy is there. He's an average student with a great sense of humor.**

**Jeff Madison, a teen with blond hair and green eyes. He's on the football team and wanted by almost every girl in the school. He teases both Amy and Kisan, though he only has feelings for one of them.**

**The story progresses as the girls do, and every day is a new step for them.**

**I know this wasn't the best of summaries, but, I hope someone can read and enjoy this story as much as we do.**

**Sincerely, Amy and Kisan.**


	2. When it Starts

**Chapter 1 of our original story, Dark Angels.**

**We hope that anyone who reads this will enjoy it, and leave reviews, especially if you want to give advice.  
>With love, Amy and Kisan.<strong>

* * *

><p>"And that's how you use that technique. Any questions before we move on to the next problem from last night's homework?"<p>

In the back of Mr. Furiaki's geometry class, forced to pay attention from a loss of electronic devices, sat two extremely bored teenaged girls. The first girl, Amy, let her unfocused eyes remain fixed on the floor ahead of her. Her best friend, Kisan, was just one seat over, her black hair hiding her face as her forehead laid against her desk.

"I hate this class," Kisan said, her voice sounding slightly muffled. Her shoulders were slumped forward and her arms hung limply at her sides as she scuffed her feet on the floor beneath her seat. "I wish my iPod didn't die..."

Amy laughed, tucking her light brown hair behind her ear, and leaned back in her seat. "Class is gonna be over in, like, two minutes," she said, blinking so that she could focus on the clock properly.

A small cap eraser flew from the front of the room to the back and hit Kisan, which made her tilt her head upwards lazily, and her blue eyes started to scan the room. They moved from head to head, one in particular bobbing in a chuckle, and the gaze turned to a heated glare. Her teeth began to grind together, practically loud enough for Amy to hear it. "Kisan, please," she whispered in a rushed and panicked tone. "Don't get kicked out at the last minute."

She sat up in her seat, her glare never leaving the back of the culprit's head, and she wiped at her forehead. "Is it red?" she asked, turning her face towards her friend. She looked at Amy for a second to confirm that her forehead, in fact, was red. The other girl stifled a small laugh as she traced a spiraled trail down her cheek.

"And that's why we don't lie on notebooks during class," Amy said quietly.

The black-haired girl stuck her tongue out and smiled. "Getting in trouble because of a prep is _never_ worth it, you know that," she chuckled.  
>When the bell rang, Kisan quickly organized her books and threw them into her bag. Amy had done the same, perhaps not as quickly, and stood from her seat. Her own pair of blue eyes fell to the girls in the front of the room as they huddled and sent glares her way. Kisan watched them as well, making a 'tch' sound. "I saw them mouth the word 'ew' and look at us."<p>

Amy nodded. "I saw it too," she said, starting to walk toward the front of the room. "Bitches."

Kisan laughed and moved her own bag until it was on her shoulder. "I don't think they even deserve the privelage of being called bitches. They're probably fifty times worse."

The jocks, who had been waiting for their girlfriend's, stood at the classroom door laughing about something that Amy and Kisan hadn't heard. When the two girls approached, an arm stopped them.

"Whoa," one of the jocks said, turning to face them. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I think we're going out the door," Amy said, putting her hands on her hips and pouting angrily. Kisan pouted as well, folding her arms across her chest, as the jock leaned against the wall in front of them. His bright green eyes were taunting the two, and he knew it. After he ran a hand through his blond hair, he chuckled.

He held out his hand in an elegant way so his girlfriend could take it. "Don't you know ladies leave the room first?"

"Oh!" Kisan said, gasping and putting one of her hands on her chest. "Where are our manners?" she asked, looking to her left at Amy. She turned, tucking her black hair behind her ears, and held out her hand in the same manner the jock did. "Please, go right ahead and leave."  
>The blond smiled, nodding and showing his girlfriend out. "Oh, no," Kisan said, grabbing the girl's shoulder. Her blue eyes locked onto the jock's green ones and she said, "Ladies first."<p>

The couple scoffed in unison and marched out of the room without giving either girls a second glance. When they were gone, Amy laughed and gave Kisan a small high five. "God, I love people."

One of the jocks stayed in the room, making faces at the two, and hurriedly pushed them out of the way of the door. "Hey!" Amy shouted, grabbing Kisan's arm for support. "You can't push a girl!"

He laughed and ran down the hallway shouting, "I didn't!"

Kisan balled her hands into fists until her knuckles turned white. "I hate all of them," she said angrily. "Sometimes I wish I had, like, magic powers or something. So I could blow them all up or something."

"Wouldn't _that_be nice...," Amy said, putting her hands in her pockets. "Oh, that's it!" she said, her face lighting up with a smile. "We can research witchcraft during lunch! At the library! There has to be something we can do."

Kisan hesitated, at first, but nodded after a minute of consideration. "Sounds like a plan."

"A secret plan? I want in," a voice said from behind the two. The girls turned, stopping where they were, and stared at their eavesdropper. The boy's dark hair and bright eyes made Amy's smile stretch even further across her face.

"Andrew," she said, turning away and pretending she wasn't interested in him. Kisan smiled at her friend and then looked at Andrew. "What's up?" she asked, shying away from the boy's arms as he slung them over both of their shoulders.

He shrugged, leaning on the girls and smiling. "Nothing much," he said, trying to keep their pace. "Just listening in on your conversation like I shouldn't be. The usual."

Amy chuckled, fixing her backpack, and avoided the boy's eyes. His breath on her shoulder made her shudder slightly as she also tried to pull away from him. "You really shouldn't mess with us, you know," she said, feeling his grip on her tighten as he pulled her closer.  
>"Oh?" he said, his breath hot on her ear. "And why is that?"<p>

Kisan smiled as Amy's face flushed a bright red. The brunette pulled away from Andrew quickly and stopped in front of him. "Kisan and I," she said, pulling the black-haired teen to her side. "We're witches. And we can...turn you into something bad. Something you wouldn't like."

The darker haired girl gave her friend a confused look and chuckled nervously. When an elbow nudged her roughly in the side, she cleared her throat. "Yeah," she said, her back straightening like she was more of an elite figure than he was. "Like...a toad or a newt or something. So watch your back, Parker."

He put his hands up defensively and took a step back. "Alright then," he said laughing a bit. "I guess that's the end of my listening in, isn't it?" He let his hands fall back to his sides and he passed by the two girls. As he went, he said, "See ya later, Matilda."

Amy wore a dumbfounded look until he disappeared from view. "Who the hell is Matilda?"

Kisan laughed. "Matilda? Like, the little girl from the movie," she said, moving her hands in different motions. "Remember? It's an old movie about a little girl who had a bad home life and somehow developed freaky psychic powers."

"Oh, right," Amy said, still confused.

The darker haired teen shook her head and laughed. "We'll look it up in the library next pe-"

Kisan came to a halt, mid-sentence, and quickly put her hands on her head like she had a terrible headache. "Kisan...?" Amy whispered, biting her lip in concern. "Kisan, what's wrong?"

She couldn't answer. Images began to float through her head; one after another. The black and white pictures arranged in her mind and began to play out like a movie. There was a large room filled with people. They moved in a line, getting something from a smoky kitchen, and to their seats like they were robots. They were talking. They were laughing.

And then one of the girls in the mess of people stood on top of a table. Her clothes were expensive looking, and cleaned down to every last fiber that created them, she was speaking and laughing, the entire room going up in flames of laughter and howling. A clock, one of the world's largest which was proudly displayed in the school's cafeteria, hung on the wall behind her.

Its gears were turning and moaning and creaking as the hands began to turn in all directions possible. Smoke billowed from behind the large device and flames sputtered from it dangerously.

People were panicking, running frantically for the exits and windows nearby, and the large metallic frame of the clock fell from the wall and on top of the table the girl was standing on.

Kisan heard her scream and she jumped as the bell behind her head rang loudly. "What...happened?" Amy asked, putting her hand on Kisan's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The dark-haired girl nodded and looked at her friend. "I'm fine I just...," she began, her eyes focusing on the brunette. "I think something bad is going to happen in the cafeteria."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading!<strong>


	3. Monochrome

**Chapter 2!**

**Remember, reviews of every kind are accepted (unless, of course, you're totally bashing us...).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The long hallway stretched onward in a manner that could make even the sanest man paranoid. The rows of lockers seemed to tower over the passing, blackened, humanoid forms and the doors on every side were closed tightly. The voices that were once loud enough for the deaf to hear were but hushed whispers. The smiles were blurred and crooked lines of white, smeared across the heads of the black figures.<p>

The figures were starting to grow taller, their hands outstretched towards the center of the deranged hallway, as they danced in small circles and moved around their pray slowly.

Elegant as the wind, they danced around the center with a grace only comparable to the wind itself, swiveling the petals of cherry blossoms into small tornado-like shapes.

Elusive as smoke, they danced so close but still remained out of reach as frightened blue eyes moved in a craze from one smeared smirk to the next, looking for an escape route.

A quick shuffle of feet and the averting of eyes helped to get the girl through her monochrome nightmare, as she quickly made her way to where the cafeteria doors were.

The large tan doors were shut tight, no matter how hard the girls' fragile hands pulled on the cold metal that was the handles. Her hands and forehead became damp with a cold sweat as she hurriedly tried to pull the door open.

The figures were coming closer.

The girl put her back to them as best she could, and shut her blue eyes in a panic. When a small hand grabbed her shoulder, she gasped and let out a small scream.

"Kisan!" a familiar voice called. "What's your problem today?"

Blue eyes blinked as the girl swallowed hard and straightened up. The figures had become ordinary people again, the lockers no taller than the average-sized student. The tanned doors were all opened and letting a comforting breeze blow through that tickled her nose and ruffled her hair slightly.

The brunette in front of her wore the most worried of expressions as she kept her hands tight on her shoulders. "You aren't acting right," the girl said, putting the back of her hand to her friends' forehead.

"I'm fine, Amy," Kisan said, taking a deep breath and pushing her friends' hand off her forehead.

"If you're so fine," a voice interrupted, casually waving a hand back and forth. Light blue eyes opened in a taunting smile as Andrew slung his arm over Amy's shoulder again and looked at Kisan. "Why did you run down the hallway sweating bullets and panicking like someone was after you?"

Kisan gasped, her face lighting up in embarrassment and looked away from her friends. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, pushing her black hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I just…had a bad feeling about the cafeteria."

Andrew chuckled and looked inside. "Everything looks fine in there to me. Maybe you could smell the rubber hotdogs burning?"

Amy rolled her eyes and shrugged out from beneath Andrew's arm. She waved him off and opened the cafeteria door so she and Kisan could slip inside.

The red rectangular tables stretched across the room in neat lines, each table accompanied by different groups of people. The nerds and outcasts had their own tables closest to the large windows at the end of the room. The preps and jocks each had their tables of mixed snob-like attitude beneath the large clock in the center of the room.

Everyone else tried their best to blend at the other tables in the room. The table closest to the main door belonged to Kisan and Amy, and sometimes Andrew. It was in perfect view of the prep tables, in case Amy had something on her tray that she didn't want to eat.

Today, though, Kisan avoided the line of hungry students and slinked over to her spot at their table. Amy followed suit, having brought her lunch in, and sat down. "So…what is it exactly that happened earlier?"

Kisan shrugged, her blue eyes locked on her hands as they pulled at a loose piece of string from her bag. "I just had a bad feeling is all," she said quietly.

Amy's lips flattened into a thin line as she shook her head. "You and I both know it's more than that, idiot," she said, laughing a bit.

The brunette looked up from her bagged lunch and her eyes met with one of the cheerleaders'. When the blonde gave her a disgusted look, Amy simply smiled innocently and stuck her middle finger in the air.

The cheerleader made her own disgusted face, which quickly turned into anger, and she called a teacher to her.

"Great," Amy said, as she watched both the cheerleader and the teacher look over at their table. Kisan blinked in confusion, then followed Amy's gaze.

The dark-haired girl sighed. "What did you do?"

Amy shrugged. "Nothing terrible."

When the teacher was out of sight, Amy picked up a small carrot from her bag and chucked it across the room, where it hit the cheerleader in the forehead. Without hesitation, Amy broke into a fit of laughter, as did Kisan.

The blonde clenched her jaw together and stood to climb on top of her table. "You…whore!" she shouted, stomping her heeled foot and pointing at Amy. "You have no right whatsoever!"

Amy smirked and climbed to the top of her own table. She put her hands in the air defensively and chuckled. "I've got all the right in the world." Her light brown hair was flicked back over her shoulder casually as she spoke. "You piss me off, I strike back. It's common sense."

The girl shook her head. "Do you know how much money I have? I could slip the teachers a lie and a hundred dollar bill, and they would speak only for me."

Which was true.

Her name was Natalie Connor, and she had enough money to buy the entire school district, it's teachers, and it's students. Twice, if she really wanted to. And what's more, she's beautiful.

Anything that passes her over-glossed pink lips would be believed by any man, as long as her brown eyes were innocent and her shirt was low-cut enough to let her breasts fall out ever-so-slightly.

If anyone was a whore, it was surely her; she'd sleep with a mouse if it would bring her all its cheese.

Amy laughed. "You snobby bitch," she said, wagging her finger. "You really think you're that rich?"

Natalie scoffed and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I have so much money I could pay for your mother to actually get off her knees for once."

"My mother is dead," Amy choked out, her fists in tight balls at her sides. Kisan frowned as she listened to Amy's voice crack slightly. "If you talk about her again, I swear, you won't live."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't dirty my lips talking about that slut anymore anyway."

Amy's foot stomped harshly as she made her way off the table and toward where Natalie was standing. A couple jocks stood in her way, but she pushed through them, intent on destroying Natalie where she stood.

The two jocks turned around, though, in an attempt to grab her, but were stopped again. Kisan stood in their path, her blue eyes a look of warning, and the blond boy scoffed at her. "What you're going to stop us?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

His green eyes bled invisible tears of a feigned superiority as he looked down at the dark-haired girl. Kisan nodded at him, though, and folded her arms over her chest as he had.

He laughed, his green eyes rolling incredulously, and he bent down and grabbed Kisan's legs. With one swift and easy motion, he hefted her up and slung her over his shoulder.

She let out a small yelp and tried to kick and punch her way out of his grasp. "You're not getting down."

Amy made it to the table, her face flushed in anger, and she pointed to the ground in front of her. "Get down here, slut," she shouted, her body shaking in rage. Natalie shook her head no, and folded her arms over her chest as she grinned wickedly.

"I said, _**now**_!" Amy's voice rose to an all time high, and her hands flicked in the air violently in Natalie's direction.

A small explosion sounded at that second, and the entire cafeteria fell into silence. Kisan's blue eyes widened as she saw the images from earlier flash through her mind again. "Jeff, put me down!" she said, wriggling in his grasp again.

He set her down and she turned to see just what she had seen before, the monochrome images a vivid array of colors before her eyes. The once blackened flames spewing from the school clock were bright orange and yellow, the smoke rising from its backside, and the dark-haired girl found herself unable to move.

Amy started to run, however, as the large clock fell from its spot and onto the table where Natalie stood. "Kisan, move!" Amy shouted, trying to pull her friend out of her trance. "Come on! Come on, you need to move before—"

"Just move!" a voice shouted over the panicked screams of the other students. Jeff pushed by Amy and grabbed Kisan's hand. "Let's go," he said, pulling her backwards slightly.

Natalie's scream hit the ears of everyone around as the large metal object crushed her and the table she was on, making Kisan jump and fall backwards into Jeff's arms. He quickly lifted her and moved until they were outside the building.

Amy stood in the ruins of the cafeteria, watching the flames devour everything in sight, and her blue eyes focused on the charred remains of Natalie Connor.

The fire reflected in her eyes and she shook her head in disbelief. The brunette looked at her hands, the cause of all this destruction, and quickly turned to leave the building.

The sound of her feet hitting the floor with every step thundered in her ears and her breath was coming in short, shallow, puffs as she hurriedly ran through the exit doors. The light outside was dim, compared to the fire inside, but Amy still lifted her hand to cover her eyes.

Her long, lengthy, fingers left streaks of shadow on her face as one of her blue eyes opened and scanned the scene before her.

A tall man, clad in a dirtied blue trench-coat, pulled a cigarette from between his chapped lips and he looked Amy up and down quickly. A small chuckle vibrated through his chest, making his upper body jerk slightly.

"That's her," a girl said, appearing at his side. The redhead sneered at Amy and put her hands on her hips. "She's the one who rigged the clock."

Amy gasped at the accusation and glared at the girl. "What are you talking about?"

The man took a step closer and looked around as if he were passing on a secret, and smiled. "Ms. Wells here says thachu dun rigged the clock in there to kill off a Ms. Connor, pard," he said, giving another small chuckle.

The brunette pulled back slightly and made a disgusted face at him. "I didn't do anything, I swear. It was all an accident."

He nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Well, ma'am," he said, taking a long drag of the already half-gone cigarette. "Seems Ms. Wells has a few witnesses that saw you messin' with the clock earlier 'day."

"I didn't do anything," Amy said, her voice rising slightly.

The man sighed and scratched at the stubble on his chin. The cigarette burning at his fingertips was thrown on the ground and stomped on, as he stretched his back. "Welp," he said, straightening out and fixing his coat. "You'll have to come down to the station with me."

Another teen moved to stand in front of the brunette, his arms defending the girl from the man. "You're not taking her," Andrew said, glaring at the older man. "You'll never take her."

"Andrew!" Amy hissed, her eyes telling the other teen to lay off.

The boy smiled and gave Amy a small thumbs up. "Don't worry," he said, grinning deviously. "I saw this in a movie once."

Amy felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop slightly as the teen gave the officer a small hair-flip. He did his best to sling his arm up over the other man's shoulders, and he laughed a little. "Now, sir," he said, smiling innocently. "Don't you think this is a little unfair?"

The officer blinked and looked around like a confused child. With a glance back at the smaller teen next to him, he pouted in confusion. "Come here," Andrew said, pulling the man down by his jacket collar. When the two were at eye level, Andrew leaned in, in an attempt to feign a whisper.

Andrew smiled as the officer turned his ear to the teen, and quickly used his knee to ram the officer in the stomach. "Amy, run!" he shouted as the man fell to the ground.

In an instant, Amy's feet began to move beneath her, carrying her through the small alleyways between the school buildings. Andrew was on her tail, whispering, "go, go, go" every time she turned back to make sure he was okay.

Kisan, watching from a picnic table nearby, saw her friends run into the road at the front of the school. "Amy! Andrew!" she shouted, climbing off of the table as quickly as she could.

"Kisan!" Amy shouted, stopping in her spot. Andrew pulled at the girls' hand trying to tug her along as the sirens of police cars sounded.

"No way," Jeff said, stopping Kisan from running. "There's no way you can run after you fainted, stupid!" His arms tightened around her and she punched at his embrace. His green eyes shut and his grip loosened slightly.

Before Kisan could break free, he took her hand and motioned to Amy and Andrew. "I have a car," he shouted, gesturing toward the parking lot. Kisan looked up, her eyes smiling slightly, and Jeff looked down at her.

Andrew ran over to the two, grabbed the car keys, and smiled. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>We hope you like the story so far!<strong>

**Chapter 3 won't be up for a bit, but I promise, we're working on it.  
>Thanks again for reading~!<strong>


	4. The Getaway

**Hooray for chapter 3! (:  
>I hope this chapter isn't too confusing...we worked hard on it.<strong>

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The escaping trio of teens stared at their getaway hope, a crimson red Camry, and made a face of disbelief. The outside of the car was extremely tidy; each crevice thoroughly washed and waxed. The only visible dirt was on the tires, and even there it was slight. There wasn't a dent, a scratch, a fingerprint, nothing.<p>

Just as the three were going to give Jeff some points for having a nice car, they climbed inside and found it was just the opposite. Plastic wrappers from protein bars and empty cans of FUEL, a popular energy drink, were scattered across the seats and floor carelessly. Kisan had to cover her nose before she slid into the backseat, as the entire interior smelled of dirty clothes.

Amy's toes curled and her lips flattened into a thin line as she rushed Andrew to turn on the car. After he started it, she quickly rolled her window down and leaned out of it. Her momentary relief ended, however, when the enclosing sirens grew louder. "We need to go," she said, grabbing Andrew's arm. "Now."

He nodded and got the car into drive, and sped out of the parking lot. The car rode smoothly on the road; bumps were hardly felt, and the tires didn't even sound like they were racing at seventy miles an hour. Kisan sighed when the sirens were no longer heard and she fell onto the seat.

Andrew, too, let out a sigh as his shoulders relaxed and he leaned back in the seat. A small smile crept over his lips and he slowly eased his foot off of the gas pedal. Amy was still tense, her blue eyes fixed on her fingers.

Her hands were shaking. Each breath she inhaled made her lips chap and her eyes water slightly as she opened her mouth to speak. Her voice, a whisper, barely audible over the soft hum of the engine was weakened and almost raspy-sounding. "I killed someone," she said, her palms the focus of her attention.

The brunet at her side frowned and took one of his hands off the steering wheel to hold her shaking ones. "You didn't do anything," he said, giving her a soft, reassuring, smile. "It was an accident. Accidents happen all the time."

Kisan sat up and leaned against the back of the passenger seat, also giving her friend a smile. "You didn't do it on purpose…," Kisan said.

Amy pulled her hands from Andrew's and turned to look out the window. The moment still felt so fresh, so real. The moment the clock exploded, her heart sped up in a frenzied panic, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She could never have felt more alive than that moment.

The venom that laced her every word toward Natalie was thick and heavy on her lips as she watched the flames take everything before her. The aftertaste was bitter, like swallowing after taking a long drag of a cigarette. She hated it all; but the guilt she felt wouldn't let it go.

Even with the smiles and warmth of her friends at her side, her heart ached more and more with every beat. There wasn't any going back now. Her fate was written in stone from this day onward.

There wouldn't be any single day of rest. No easygoing way of life beyond this. She took in a long, shaky, breath as a single tear rolled down her flushed cheek.

She was a murderer.

* * *

><p>Cars came to a stop at the front of the school, each driver poking their nose into the commotion either as a simple gossiper or a concerned parent. The policemen pushed through the bystanders as they held off those not directly involved. Jeff watched the scene with anxious eyes.<p>

A large hand slapped down onto his shoulder, making him jump, and he looked up to see the officer that had confronted Amy before. The man scratched at his chin as he let a sigh pass his lips.

"Well, pard," he began, looking down at the blond boy. "Did you see where they went?"

Jeff swallowed, his throat feeling dry and scratchy, and his green eyes stayed locked on the officer's brown ones. His hands were shaking as he struggled to find his voice. "They took my car keys," he choked out. "They stole my car…and kidnapped my friend."

His heart felt like it was going to crack and pour out every secret he had been hiding at that moment. Despite the way he looked and acted in school, he was one of the most honest kids you could meet.

Every time he lied, he would shake for hours afterwards; the guilt would nearly consume him. He learned the best thing to do was keep a small journal in his room, and keep a small tape recorder in his pocket.

If he didn't tell someone or something the truth, he would most likely suffer from a heart attack.

The officer blinked at the teen, dismissing his behavior, and held up his hands. "So which way did they go?"

The blond lifted a finger and set his eyes in the direction his car had gone. The north road, leading out to the city's maze-like forest, was the road the trio had gone. If they made it to the forest, the police would surely find his car parked on the outskirts and form a search party to gather the three.

Amy would be arrested for theft and homicide, Andrew for theft and assisted escape, and Kisan would be "rescued" from the "maniacs". Jeff bit his lip and averted his eyes quickly. Ratting them out would only make Kisan hate him more.

The blond quickly turned his finger, shaking as it went, and pointed toward the south road. "They…," he began, his voice starting to fade again. "They said something about…a warehouse?"

The officer gave the teen a quick pat on the back, and moved to leak the information to the rest of the squad. Jeff quickly stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk up the northern road.

When he was far enough away from the school and its madness, he pulled the small recorder from his pocket. He licked his lips and held the device close to his mouth as he hit the record button.

"May 11th, 2014…," he began, keeping his voice a whisper. A quick sigh fell from his lips as his green eyes shut tightly. "…I helped a murderer escape."

* * *

><p>The air of the forest was silent as the three friends swiftly moved between the trees and obstacles. No animals were running about, no bugs were chirping; the only sounds were feet on twigs and puffs of breath. The forest was huge, and the three had been walking for hours.<p>

Eventually, the three found a soft bed of sand next to a small pond, and settled there for a while. The sky had darkened since they left Jeff's car; the moon overhead illuminated the water and ground perfectly.

Amy and Kisan both sighed in relief, their legs throbbing from the hike, and sat on the ground. Andrew took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips. "We need a fire," he said, looking around. He grabbed a few rocks from around him and set them in a circle in the middle of the sand.

"A fire?" Kisan asked, her eyebrows arched incredulously. "Isn't that a bad idea? I mean…won't the police see the smoke and come and find us?"

Amy nodded. "She's right, Andrew," she said, giving him an apologetic frown. "We can't do anything that will attract the attention of the police. Or anyone else for that matter."

Andrew put his hands in the air and looked at the two girls. "So I guess you just want to freeze tonight?"

The girls looked at each other quickly, then back at Andrew. He let his hands fall to his sides and he moved to gather twigs and sticks from nearby. After he set up the small campfire, he took a lighter from his pocket and lit some of the leaves at the base of the sticks.

Kisan took the lighter from his hand when he had finished, and held it up. "Where did you get this?" she asked, knowing he wasn't one to really keep a lighter.

The teen poked at the fire with another stick and sat down next to Amy. With a shrug of his shoulders, he laughed quietly. "I took it from that weird cop earlier."

Amy smiled and Kisan rolled her eyes as they all laughed. Amy moved to lean against Andrew, who put his arm around her, and Kisan's smile grew wider. "You guys are so cute," she said, happily.

"Yeah," a voice said, coming from behind the trio. The three tensed immediately and watched as a figure moved from behind one of the trees. "Especially since you're criminals."

Kisan jumped up quickly and ran to stand behind Andrew. Amy took a step forward and squinted to try and see through the darkness. "Jeff?" she asked, as the blond stepped toward the three.

He smiled and gave a small wave. "Yo."

Amy blinked in confusion. "How did you find us?" she asked, watching as the blond pulled a few leaves and twigs out of his hair.

He pointed to the fire and drew a line with his finger to the sky. When the trio looked up, fear hit all of their faces as they quickly put the fire out. A billowing cloud of smoke hung over their heads; the blackened puff swiftly moving high above where they were. "You guys were a dead giveaway."

"And…the cops?" Kisan asked, moving to stand next to Jeff. "Do they know we're here?"

The blond gave the three a small thumbs up and he smiled. "No way," he said, cockily. "I sent them south. Told them you guys would be in a warehouse."

Amy folded her arms across her chest and she glared at the blond. Her teeth ground together slightly as she tried to imagine the lies he had told them. "What _else_ did you tell the police?"

Jeff shrugged, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets, and looked from face to face. "I told them you guys were headed south and said something about a warehouse. I told them you guys stole my car and kidnapped Kisan."

All three of their jaws dropped as the looked at the blond. "You what?" Amy shouted, picking up a rock. "You gave us your keys!" With one quick motion, she threw the large rock at Jeff's leg and then tackled him to the ground. "You liar!"

"Andrew, stop her!" Kisan shouted in a panic. The dark-haired teen pulled Amy off of Jeff and moved her by the ruins of the fire. "Just calm down, Amy," he said, putting his hands up defensively. He moved back to Jeff, and helped the blond to his feet.

"Thanks, man," Jeff said, giving Andrew a small pat on the shoulder. Andrew smiled and nodded, then quickly threw his own punch at the blonds' eye, knocking him back down.

Kisan quickly moved over to Jeff and stood in front of Andrew. "Stop it!" she shouted, putting her arms out like a blockade. "Just leave him alone!"

Amy shook her head. "He lied to get himself out of trouble! He's nothing but a dirty, lying, bastard!"

"Would you rather have had him tell the truth?" Kisan asked. "Then we would _all_ be in jail right now."

Andrew watched the girl before him and folded his arms over his chest. "With a quick glance at Jeff, he turned his attention fully to Kisan. "How do you figure?" he asked.

Kisan watched as Amy did the same thing Andrew did and she let her arms fall to her sides. "Think about it," she said. "He had to lie about more crimes so that the police would be more frantic to find us.

"With all of the 'crimes' in mind, they were probably in such a frenzy that they would do anything to find us. And by pointing them in the wrong direction, he dropped any suspicion the officers had about our whereabouts." Kisan took a second to catch her breath and she, too, folded her arms over her chest. "Even if it's just a little, he bought us more time to get away."

Before Amy or Andrew could respond, another voice erupted from the trees behind them. "But, obviously," the voice said, loudly. The raspy words made all four of the teens jump and turn to look behind them.

"…he didn't buy you _enough_ time."

* * *

><p><strong>This took a while to crank out...sorry about that. ^^'<strong>

**I hope it was enjoyable~. Feel free to review!  
>~A &amp; K<strong>


	5. Common Ground

**;D Hooray for chapter 4~!  
>Enjoy~!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rain fell from the sky like no one had seen before. The blades of grass that once welcomed the warm summer breeze hung limply as they supported the small raindrops, and the trees seemed darker and gloomy. The ground did little to cushion the sound of the rain as it fell; each drop sounding like a loud cheering from an audience.<p>

The smell of the rain on the ground thickened with each drop until it became an almost suffocating aroma. Each drop that hit the skin of the running teens was cold and like ice. Tears began to flow in unison with the rain, as a dark-haired girl fell to the ground with a quiet thump.

Her hair stuck to her flushed, red, cheeks and the rain did nothing to soothe her pain. The tears moved from her eyes until they hit her lips as she tried her best to wipe them away. They were salty, laced heavily with the utmost sadness, and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

In such a short amount of time, her entire life had swayed and became nothing but a constant game of cat and mouse.

As the taste of her tears hit her lips again, she smiled one more time.

At least something in this world was right.

Her eyes were getting hazy as her drying throat made her cough loudly. The urge to scream at the sky was strong, but each try only came out as an uncontrollable sob. Each lingering emotion played at her heart ferociously as she drew her knees to her chest and hid her face from the two with her.

The trembling of her body made her gasp at the feeling. Out of all the people in the world, she thought only her mother or Amy could make her cry like this. But the one person she thought she hated the most was the one person who held her heart the closest.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit," Andrew exclaimed, grabbing Amy's hand and turning to run. "We need to get out of here," he shouted, pulling the teen behind him.<em>

_Amy gasped, stopping him, and turned to face Kisan. "Come on," she said, her hand extended towards the dark-haired girls' own hand. She watched as Kisan helped Jeff to his feet and pulled him along behind her. "Just forget about him," Amy said, taking Kisan's hand._

_The dark-haired teen shook her head and kept her hand in Jeff's. "No way. If he stays behind, so do I," she said, her eyes narrowed._

_The lighter-haired girl hesitated for only a second, the determination and strength behind her friends' eyes was almost paralyzing, but then she just nodded and Andrew started to lead the way again. After only a few seconds, the group stopped again. "I can't run," Jeff whined. "You broke my leg or something."_

_Kisan's eyebrows pulled together and her lips flattened into a line as she turned to the others. "Andrew, you're the only one wh-"_

"_No fucking way," Andrew shouted. "Dead-weight is dead-weight. If he can't run, then he's staying here."_

_Jeff pulled his hand from Kisan's and he straightened up. His green eyes suddenly burned angrily, making Andrew flinch slightly, and they softened just as quickly as they focused on Kisan. "Go," he said, his voice soft. "I'll buy you guys some time."_

_Andrew scoffed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Yeah, look how well you did with that last time."_

_Kisan glared at her friend and then turned to Jeff. Her blue eyes were heavy with worry as she bit her lip. "Are you sure?" she asked, her hand clenching into a fist and raising to her mouth. "What if…?"_

"_It doesn't matter…," Jeff said, a small smile gracing his lips. "Your friends don't like me anyway."_

_The blond grabbed Kisan by the waist and pulled her close, his green eyes lit with confidence, and he kissed her. Just as quickly as it started, he was off, limping toward where the teens had run from in the first place._

_His head was spinning as he laughed and touched his lips. He felt like he was in a movie; only better. He quickened his stride, ignoring the pain, and shouted to their pursuer._

_When the trio lost sight of Jeff, they stopped for a quick breath. Amy and Andrew had both fallen silent, the two exchanging glances every so often, while Kisan leaned against a tree next to them. She avoided their gazes and folded her arms across her chest in disappointment._

"_Kisan," Amy began, reaching for her friend slightly. Before she could finish her sentence, or Kisan could answer, thunder rumbled from above them, making them all jump. A raindrop fell from the sky and splashed on Kisan's cheek, leaving a tear-like trail, and she looked up at the clouds._

_Andrew frowned, turning his back to the girls, and also looked at the darkened sky. "We should keep moving," he said, walking away from the two. Amy followed, motioning for Kisan to do the same._

_A loud sound rippled through the air, hitting their ears sharply, and the trio turned toward the sound. It echoed through the trees, being carried by the wind, as the rain began to pick up._

_Kisan felt her breath quicken and she grabbed at her chest as Amy moved a hand to cover her mouth. Andrew grimaced, his eyes snapping shut as he looked to the ground, and he took a deep breath. "It…it was just thunder…," he said quietly, making sure not to look at the girls._

_The sound of thunder varies; it can sound like an upset stomach, it can sound like a tree splitting violently. But thunder has never been so loud to strike your ear with such ferocity that you actually feel pain because of it._

_No, the sound that the wind would carry for miles would be followed by a silence that only the dead could claim. The sound utterly distinguishable and heart-wrenching; a sound that would sound the same to any and every language._

_A sound that could never just be thunder._

* * *

><p>"Kisan," Amy said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. The dark-haired teen didn't move, the rain hitting her back like hail, and Amy frowned. Andrew turned back to the girls, and lifted Kisan off the ground. When she was safely in his arms, the trio continued to walk.<p>

They walked for almost an hour, until the rain had come to a stop, and took a break at a small clearing in the woods. Andrew set Kisan down next to Amy, his mind a mess, and he ran his hand through his hair.

The silence between the three was uncomfortable, making Amy shift in her spot. "Damn it," Andrew said, kicking at the sticks and leaves on the ground. Amy looked away from him, rubbing Kisan's back a little. "She's cold," Amy said, standing up. "We need to make a fire so-"

"It was just pouring," Andrew said, turning toward her. "It was pouring for over a fucking _hour_. If you can magically go find some dry sticks to use, then I'll make a fire. But until then, suffer."

Amy folded her arms over her chest and glared at the teen. "Don't get pissed at me! It's not like this is my fault!"

Andrew laughed, the sound coming out bitter and malicious. "Oh, it's not your fault?" he spat, glaring back at her. "If you didn't blow up that stupid fucking clock, we wouldn't have to run. We wouldn't have to build a fire in the middle of the woods for warmth. We wouldn't have to deal with any of this shit!"

"Hell if I fucking did it on purpose!" Amy shouted. "Like I knew what was going to happen!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks in her frustration, and she sat down next to Kisan. "Damn it…"

Andrew frowned, sitting next to Amy, and leaned his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…I just…," he began, closing his eyes in frustration. "I didn't think he would…"

The three fell into another silence, each holding onto the person closest to them, and each of them cried.

The rain began again, falling slowly and quietly, as the three stayed huddled together. Kisan looked up at the sky, her eyes red from her tears, and she smiled. "Even the heavens cry for him," she whispered, feeling the tears fall from her cheeks.

In such a short amount of time, two people were killed. The endless game of cat and mouse forever drags on. As the rain splashed on the faces of the teens, the tears continued until their mouths were almost full of the salty droplets.

The small splashes of the rain and the salty taste on their lips was the only thing they could feel as they fell back into the grass and watched the sky.

At least something in this world…was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisan: I'm not a big fan of the ending, sorry about that. I have a little sister who "needed" the computer, so...<br>But we did our best, neh? ^^**

**Love, A & K~**


End file.
